


Lifeline

by Whedonista93



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Tony is 15 when he meets Rhodey's sister.





	1. 15

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I am incapable of writing anything that doesn't involve an OC. I'm not even sorry anymore.  
> As always, so much love to aggiepuff for the beta (sorry, doll, but I cannot be assed to find the hyperlink thingy right now).
> 
> Anywho, ages listed at the start of each section are in reference to Tony. Tweaking ages a bit. In canon, Rhodey is only a couple years older than Tony. Here, my OC is 3 years older than Tony, and she's Rhodey's younger sister, so he's about 5 years older here.

The door to her brother’s dorm room slammed open hard enough to shake the walls as some kid with dark hair burst in ranting about ignorant professors. He didn’t even seem to notice her sprawled across the bed. She rolled enough to pick up a boot and throw it at the bathroom door.

 

“James! Some kid just busted in ranting about Klupsky!” she yelled at the door.

 

The commotion seemed to surprise the kid enough to silence him.

 

“Ain’t that usually you?” James called back through the door.

 

“Not me this time. New kid’s cute, though.”

 

James opened the door wearing jeans and no shirt with a towel slung over his shoulders. “He’s also 15.”

 

“I said cute, not hot. I’m not a creep.”

 

“Rhodey,” the kid’s voice cracked. “I, uh, didn’t mean to interrupt.”

 

Bennie shuddered and sat up. “Now  _ that _ would be creepy.”

 

James laughed. “Tones, relax, man. Bennie is my baby sister. Bennie, the mini tornado is Tony.” 

 

“Your sister is a fox, Rhodey.” Tony eyed her speculatively. “So, you know Klupsky?”

 

“Watch it, Tony!” James warned.

 

Bennie sneered. “Two-bit backwoods hick needs to go back to Kentucky and lawnmower engines. Doesn’t know a thing about complicated mechanics. And I’m too old for you.”

 

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Oh, I like you. Wait… you don’t look old enough to have taken one of his classes, therefore you can’t possibly be too old for me.”

 

“Pot, kettle.” James threw his towel at Tony.

 

Tony batted it away. “Yeah, but I’m a genius.”

 

Rhodey shrugged. “So is she. Kid’s 18 and she’ll have a doctorate in mechanical engineering at the end of this semester.”

 

“James,” Bennie groaned.

 

“What? I’m proud of you, girl. Lemme brag.”

 

“I’ll have doctorate in mechanical engineering and a doctorate in theoretical physics when I graduate at 17.” Tony stood up straight.

 

“Not a competition, kid. You’re both smart.” James shook his head and pulled on a shirt. “We’re going to dinner. You coming?”   
  


**###**

 

“Shove over.” Bennie pushed Tony toward the edge of his bed.

 

“Hmm?” He groaned and squinted up at her. “Bennie?”

 

Bennie smiled down at him and brushed his hair off his forehead. “I said shove over.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, honey, you’re drunk and James is out of town and he will kill me if I let you choke on your own vomit.”

 

Tony rolled onto his side. “You’d miss me.”

 

Bennie tucked his blankets closer around him and settled down next to him. “Yeah, I would. You’re the only kid on the planet I can stand to be around.”

 

“You’re graduating next week.”

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

“I’ll miss you. You and Rhodey… you’re my only friends.”

 

“Shit. I didn’t expect you to be a maudlin drunk, honey.”

 

Tony shrugged. “Just the truth. You guys are it. All I’ve got. Well, and Jarvis. And Rhodey is graduating and leaving for active duty and you’re graduating and -”

 

“Tony!” Bennie laughed. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Tony squinted at her. “You’re not?”

 

“No.”

 

**###**

 

Tony woke up with a spectacular hangover and a warm body spooned up against his back. He tensed, but then recognized the scent of Bennie’s perfume and relaxed.

 

He groaned as he tried to sit up. “What train hit me?”

 

“Too much scotch,” Bennie answered quietly, supporting his back with one hand.

 

“Why?” Tony rested his head in his hands and bent over his knees.

 

Bennie swung her legs around to sit up next to him. “Because you got it into your dumbass head that James and I are going to abandon you.”

 

Tony scoffed, stumbling toward the coffee pot. “Aren’t you? Wait… no.” He turned around, eyes wide and hopeful. “You said no. You said you’re not leaving.”

 

“I’m not. They fired Klupsky. They found someone to take his place, but his contract with his current school isn’t up until the end of next school year. They offered me a position teaching the undergrad courses on quantum mechanics until then.”

 

“You’re staying,” Tony breathed. 

 

“I’m staying.”


	2. 16

The only warning Tony had before he was tackled to the grass sounded suspiciously like a battle cry.

 

Tony groaned as he rolled over. “The hell, Bennie?”

 

Bennie beamed down at him. “Happy birthday!”

 

Tony scrunched his nose. “Is that today?”

 

Bennie rolled her eyes and hauled him to his feet. “Sure is! Where are we going to celebrate?”

 

“My mom’s expecting me in New York for dinner.”

 

Bennie shrugged. “So we’ll do something when you get back.”

 

“I won’t be back until the start of the school year,” Tony pouted.

 

“It’s not like I’m gonna forget, Tones,” Bennie said gently.

 

“Come with me!” Tony said suddenly, eyes lighting a bit maniacally. “Seriously. You were just talking about how you don’t have anything to do all summer and all I do during summer is get dragged to charity events and society dinners. I will beg. I can beg. Did you know I can beg? _Please_ come spend the summer in New York? See? I’m begging.”

 

“Tony! Calm down! I’ll come.”

 

**###**

 

“Anthony!” Maria Stark smiled widely. “Happy birthday, darling.”

 

“Hi, mom.” Tony grinned back.

 

“You brought company!”

 

Tony shrugged and shuffled his feet. “Uh, yeah. I didn’t figure you’d mind. And dad won’t even notice, so…”

 

“Tones, she wasn’t scolding you. That was a subtle prompt to be socially competent and introduce us,” Bennie laughed.

 

“Right. Uh… Mom, Bennie Rhodes, Bennie, Mom.”  


Bennie offered a hand. “It’s an honor to meet you, Mrs. Stark.”

 

Maria shook it warmly. “Maria is perfectly acceptable. Any friend of Tony’s…”

 

Bennie heard the emphasis on _friend_. “Friend. Might change my mind when he’s a few years older.” Bennie winked at Tony.

 

“Awh, come on! Three years isn’t that much,” Tony whined.

 

“It is when you’re only 16, honey.” Bennie bumped his shoulder affectionately.

 

“Jarvis, if you would be so kind as to show Miss Rhodes to a guest room?”

 

The butler appeared out of seemingly nowhere. “Right away, madame.”

 

“J!” Tony loped along behind them.

 

“Master Tony.” Jarvis smiled indulgently.

 

“But her in my w-hall?” Tony requested.

 

“I had every intention of doing so, Master Tony.”

 

“Wing. You almost just said wing.” Bennie stared at Tony.

 

Tony shrugged. “Mansion’s big. Not hearing mom and dad’s fights is a benefit.”

 

Bennie threaded her arm through Tony’s. “No. stop. No maudlin thoughts on your birthday. I forbid it.”

 

Tony saluted sloppily with his free hand.

 

**###**

 

“Maria?” Bennie poked her head in the door of the library.

 

“Over here,dear,” Maria called from an old wingback near a large bay window.

 

“I hope you don’t mind. Tony was going to find his dad and said you would probably be in here if I wanted some company.”

 

“Oh, no, please, come sit!”

 

Bennie settled into the chair across from Maria. “It’s beautiful here.”

 

Maria set her book down. “It is. You care deeply for Tony.”

 

“I do.” Bennie confirmed. “He’s an incredible person, and I couldn’t ask for a better friend.”

 

“Bennie, I don’t know how much Tony has told you about… about us, but… well, no one is perfect. I don’t want you to feel ambushed, but I have to get this out while I’m lucid. I’m not always. Tony needs good friends. You and James… you’re the only ones he has ever brought home to us. He’s strong… he’s so strong. But he needs people. Take care of him. Please. We haven’t always done right by him… just… be there for him.”

 

Bennie blinked away tears. “Always. I promise.”

 

Maria grasped her hand gratefully. “Thank you.”

 

Both stared out the window for a while longer.

 

Maria shook out of the silence first. She stood and gestured for Bennie to follow. “Come along.”

 

“Where are we going?” Bennie scrambled to follow.

 

“Shopping. You’ll need a dress for tonight and I could certainly use some help picking out a gift for Tony.”

 

**###**

 

“Ladies! We are going to be late!” Howard yelled up the stairs.

 

“Worth it.” Tony breathed as Maria and Bennie came to the top of the stairs.

 

Maria wore a simple,elegant silver cocktail dress with low black heels. Bennie’s red dress had a snug bodice and a flaring skirt. Her gold heels looked like something most women would break their neck in.

 

“Worth it.” Howard agreed.

 

**###**

 

Bennie flopped face first onto Tony’s bed with a groan. She turned her face enough to talk to Tony instead if his bedspread. “Get these monstrosities off my feet.”

 

Tony laughed and carefully undid the straps and pulled them off her feet one by one before flopping back next to her.

 

After a few minutes he turned his head to meet her eyes. “Thank you.”

 

Bennie propped her head up on her arms. “For what?”

 

“Coming with me for the summer and just… everything today. I can’t remember the last time there wasn’t a fight on my birthday. And I _know_ you helped my mom pick that watch.”

 

“She bought me a _stunning_ dress and those death trap heels. It was the least I could do.”

 

“Stunning. Good word. Gorgeous.” Tony agreed groggily.

 

“I should go to bed.”

 

“You’re in bed.”

 

“My bed.”

 

“You could stay. Promise to keep my hands to myself.”

 

Bennie leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Good night, Tones. Happy Birthday.”

 

Tony grunted in acknowledgment as Bennie stepped out of the room.


	3. 17

“Hey kid! You know the hot young prof?”

 

Tony looked up from his laptop to glare at the closest thing MIT had to a frat boy. “I’m sorry?”

 

“The hot mechanics professor. Rumor has it you’re tight. Hook a brother up?”

 

“One, she’s got a boyfriend.” Tony sneered. “And two, why would I do that even if she didn’t?”

 

“Because if you don’t, I’m just gonna beat your little punk ass.”

 

“And then you _really_ wouldn’t have an in with her.” A new voice rumbled.

 

“Rhodey!” Tony smiled at Rhodey then smirked at Frat Boy as he notice the ROTC shirt the guy had on. “Sergeant James Rhodes, big brother to hot mechanics professor.”

 

Frat Boy snapped to attention. “Sir!”

 

“Who’s your C.O. kid?” Rhodey glared.

 

**###**

 

“I thought I was supposed to be the irresponsible partier?” Tony observed after Bennie came stumbling into the apartment Maria insisted on renting for the two of them (and Rhodey, when he was in town) when Bennie accepted a position teaching for a second year.

 

“Jackass broke up with me.” Bennie slurred around another swig of whiskey. She frowned deeply at the bottle. “Or maybe I broke up with him.”

 

“You’re not sure?” Tony carefully guided her down onto the couch. He sat next to her obediently when she patted the cushion next to her.

 

She immediately snuggled into his shoulder. He lifted an arm to give her more room, and she snuggled in tighter.

 

After a few more swigs of whiskey she finally answered him. “He told me I had to pick.”

 

“Pick what?” Tony asked.

 

“Him.”

 

“Over what?”

 

“You.”

 

Tony’s breath caught in his chest. “Oh.”

 

“Mmm…”

 

“You’re here.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“You picked me.”

 

“Always will, honey.”

 

They fell asleep tucked into each other on the couch.

 

**###**

 

Tony had the decency to let her down half a pot of coffee before trying to talk to her the next morning.

 

“Why’d you pick me?”

 

“Tony…”

 

“No. I need to know. I mean, we’re friends. He was your boyfriend.”

 

“We’re friends. And we’ve been friend a lot longer than I was dating him.”

 

“But that’s not all, is it?”

 

Bennie shrugged. “He thought I was in love with you.”

 

“Are you?”

 

Bennie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I could be. If I let myself.”

 

**###**

 

Tony’s graduation ceremony had gone off without a hitch. So of course someone had to take a shot at him in the middle of the after grad festivities. A literal shot, that was. Bennie wasn’t sure what made her look toward the rooftops, but she saw the flash and the world seemed to slow. She didn’t even think before throwing a shield of pure electricity between the bullet and Tony. The bullet melted the moment it made contact with her shield and Rhodey was already ushering Tony toward a car. Bennie was sprinting toward the building. There was only one entrance and exit to the building and no way was she letting someone get away with taking a shot at Tony. She was standing in the lobby, blocking the door, when the shooter reached the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Out of my way girly.” The man sneered.

 

“Make me.” Bennie sneered back.

 

The man pulled a handgun and fired. Bennie threw up a shield with one hand and enough of a stream back at the man to knock him out.

 

It was hours before the man was in custody and Bennie was free to go home. The moment she burst through the doors, she yanked Tony up and started checking him for injuries.

 

He batted her hands away. “I’m fine. Thanks to you. What the hell was that?!”

 

Bennie took a deep breath. “Tony, what do you know about mutants?”


	4. 19

“Tony, your parents…”

**###**

“Bennie, stay with me, tonight?”

 

“I’m not going anywhere, honey.”


	5. 20

 

“Marry me.” Tony blurted.

 

“What?” Bennie quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

“No, really. Marry me.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because you left. And I didn’t know if you were coming back and I… I can’t…”

 

“Tony, I promised you a long time ago that I will always come back to you.”

 

“Isn’t this kinda the same thing?”

 

“This is really important to you.”

 

“I know it’s a mental thing, but… yeah.”


	6. 21

“They want me to take over the company.” Tony stared out the window.

 

“You’re ready.” Bennie wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and hooked her chin over his shoulder. “There’s no one better for it.”

 

“I have three doctorates. Not one of them is anything business related.”

 

“You can do it, Tony.”


	7. 30

“Let me explain before you get pissed.” James rushed in lieu of a proper greeting. “I know you’re on retreat from power sources or whatever, but Tony needs you.”

 **###**  


“Tones?” Bennie called as she pushed the door to the mansion open. When he didn’t answer, she took a deep breath and let her senses reach out and trail power sources in the house. She found him in a small sitting room right off the kitchen, a tumbler half full of Scotch clutched in one hand. “Oh, Tony.”

 

He looked up at her with bleary eyes. “Bennie?”

 

“Hey, honey.”

 

“J, he… Jarvis, he’s…” Tony choked on the words.

 

Bennie extracted the glass from his hand and set it aside as she planted herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I know. I’m so sorry.”

 

She felt him shudder out a breath and snake his arms around her waist. She held him in silence as his tears soaked her shoulder.


	8. 38

“What do you mean Tony’s missing?” Bennie felt like she had stopped breathing.

 

“We were in Afghanistan for a weapons demonstration. Our convoy was hit.” James’ voice sounded strained.

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

“Bennie.”

 

“James.”

 

“Fine. Careful.”

 

**###**

 

“Next time you ride with me!” Rhodey demanded.

 

Tony just laughed and nodded as Rhodey pulled him close. A flash of black amongst the camo over Rhodey’s shoulder caught his eye. “Bennie?”

 

Rhodey helped him to his feet. “Crazy woman wouldn’t stay away after I told her what happened.”

 

Within seconds, Bennie somehow barreled into him while simultaneously holding him up. “Don’t you _ever_ fucking do something like that to me again. And what the hell is that weird ass energy I’m feeli-” her eyes drifted down to the glow in his chest, “Tony?”

 

“Later.” He promised.

 

**###**

 

“Marry me.” Tony implored, brown eyes glazed with really strong pain killers.

 

Bennie chuckled and brushed his hair away from his eyes. “Thought you had a thing with your secretary.”

 

“Personal assistant. She doesn’t like secretary. And nope. Almost kissed her once. She’s too smart to be with me.”

 

“I’m pretty sure there’s an insult in there somewhere.”

 

“You’re as dumb as I am. You threw up a fucking unexplainable force field in a park full of scientists just to save my life. You’re a civilian who flew to the Middle East to help track down your dumbass friend. You can’t tell me those are the wise roads. And you definitely can’t tell me you don’t love me.”

 

“I’ve never once said _that_.”

 

**###**

 

“Who’s your friend, Tony?” Pepper asked politely as Bennie shuffled him into the waiting car.

 

“Bennie.” Happy answered.

 

Bennie gave the driver a quick hug. “Good to see you again, Happy.”

 

“And Bennie is?” Pepper quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Rhodey’s sister. Went to MIT together.” Tony shrugged.

 

**###**

 

“You’re more than Rhodey’s sister.” Pepper stepped up next to Bennie as the press conference began.

 

“You’re observant.” Bennie remarked wryly.

 

“Tony doesn’t trust anyone but me and Happy and Rhodey and Obie. But you… he fell asleep on you in the car. After everything that happened, he shouldn’t trust anywhere or anyone and he just fell asleep.”

 

Bennie took a deep breath and met the younger woman’s eyes. “We’ve spent the last twenty years crying on each other’s shoulders and  seeing the very worst parts of each other. He’s still trying to impress you-”

 

Their conversation was cut short by all hell breaking loose.

 

**###**

 

“Actually, Mister Stane, you can’t lock Tony out.” Bennie stated matter-of-factly from the doorway.

 

“And you are?”

 

“Bennie Rhodes. I actually control Tony’s shares of the company. He knew people would question his judgment when he got back and gave me power of attorney. Unlike Tony, I have not been in a cave in Afghanistan for the last some odd months and I am of as sound mind as I ever am. And I support his choice to discontinue weapons manufacturing.”

 

“And what are your qualifications?”

 

Bennie smirked. “I’ve been Tony’s friend for more than twenty years now. I’ve been by his side for every step he’s taken with this company. I know it as well as he does. And unlike most of the shareholders in this room, I understand the technology we produce.”

 

**###**

 

“I am Iron Man.”

 

Bennie laughed out loud as all hell broke loose - that seemed to be a trend of Tony’s recent press conferences.

 

A man in a nondescript suit groaned next to her. “He couldn’t just stick to the script.”

 

Bennie cocked her head toward him. “Agent Coulson.”

 

His eyes widened slightly - it was the closest thing to surprise she had ever seen on his face. “Miss Rhodes. I didn’t realize your people would have an interest in this.”

 

“They don’t. _I_ have an interest in _Tony_.”

 

James appeared on her other side. “There’s no way Stane survived that fight right?”

 

Bennie’s lips twisted and a dark expression crossed her face. “The only thing anyone might ever find of him is a charred pile of bones that can easily be attributed to the arc reactor blast.”

 

James sagged in relief. Coulson didn’t react.

 

**###**

 

“You’re leaving.” Tony’s voice was bland.

 

“Got a job to do.” Bennie smiled at him.

 

“You gonna tell me what it is?”

 

“You have things to do here, so I’m going to take care of your business elsewhere.”

 

“How do you figure that?”

 

“I’m tracking your weapons down. I spent the last few days familiarizing myself with their signatures. I can track them down anywhere. Anything you want me to save?”

 

“Destroy them all.”


	9. 42

“Friend of anyone here?” Steve called as the newcomer cut her way through Chautari, electricity flying from her hands like lightning.

 

“Mine.” Tony sounded smug. “Thor, any extra lightning off that hammer of yours? Shoot it at her!”

 

**###**

 

“Why is it that every damn time I leave, I come back to find you in the middle of a mess?” Bennie demanded as she stormed up to where Tony was sprawled on the ground, absentmindedly brushing debris off her black tac suit.

 

“Sign from the universe that you’re not supposed to leave?” Tony tried.

 

Bennie ignored him and turned to kiss the Hulk on the cheek. “Thank you for saving him.”

 

Hulk blushed a dark green and bared his teeth in a smile. “Hulk like sparky lady.”

 

Tony struggled to his feet. “Take it easy big guy. She’s taken.”

 

“Oh, is she?” Bennie quirked an eyebrow.

 

“You _did_ finally marry me, in case you forgot.”

 

Bennie smiled and pulled his head down to hers. “Never,” she promised against his lips.

 

**###**

 

“I thought…” Steve trailed off.

 

Pepper smiled gently. “You thought me and Tony?”

 

“Well… yeah.”

 

Pepper shrugged, “It’s easier that way. The public assuming he’s with me means they won’t look too closely at her. But no... Maybe if he’d never known her.”

 

“And you’re okay with that? He’s known her a long time, right?”

 

“Almost as long as he’s known Rhodey.”

 

“He’s never said anything about her.”

 

Pepper shrugged. “They’ve been… private about each other. And their relationship is unconventional. But she has _always_ showed up when he needs her most, from what I understand.”

 

“But you’re always here.” Steve sounded genuinely confused.

 

Rhodey leaned over the back of the couch and took pity on him. “Pepper is Tony’s keeper.”

 

Pepper smiled again. “But Bennie is his lifeline.”


	10. 46

“No.” Bennie threw the stack of papers across Tony’s desk.

 

“What?” Tony looked up, confused.

 

“This is what that meeting tomorrow is about, right?”

 

Tony squinted down at the papers. “Uh, yeah.”

 

“No.”

 

“Bennie -”

 

“No. Tones, honey, please.”

 

“Why? There has to be accountability!”

 

Bennie scooped the papers back up to wave in her husband’s face. “ _ This _ is  _ not _ the way to do it!”

 

“Then what is?!” Tony shot to his feet and shouted back.

 

Bennie took a deep breath. “Come upstate with me?”

 

“We are upstate.” Tony blinked at the sudden topic shift.

 

“Farther upstate. There’s someone at Xavier’s I want you to meet.”

 

**###**

 

“Bennie!” Storm beamed and threw her arms around the younger woman.

 

Bennie squeezed back tightly. “Hi.”

 

“You brought company.”

 

Bennie smiled over her shoulder. “This is Tony.”

 

“I know. I didn’t know you knew Tony Stark.”

 

Tony laughed. “She married Tony Stark.”

 

Storm’s eyes widened. “And I wasn’t invited?! Girl, I half raised you!”

 

Bennie shrugged apologetically. “It was right after Afghanistan and…”

 

“Oh, Bennie. No, that’s okay. I get it, sweetie.”

 

“Thanks. Uh, is Cas around?”

 

“Yeah. She’s up with the professor. Go on up.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Bennie reached back and Tony took her hand readily and let her tug him through the halls. 

 

“Will you never learn to knock?” Xavier asked as she pushed the door open. 

 

“Nope!” Bennie answered cheerfully. “I will never see the point when you know I’m coming.”

 

“Ah, but you aren’t here for me, my dear.”

 

“Sorry, but no. Hey, Cas.”

 

“Bennie!” A young teen with dark hair and bright eyes leapt up to hug Bennie.

 

Bennie released Tony’s hand to wrap both eyes tightly around the girl. “Sweetie. I know I promised I would never ask you to show me this again, but-”

 

“It’s okay.” Cas cut her off. “I know. And he needs to see it. You don’t have to ask.”

 

“Okay, what’s going on?” Tony interrupted. 

 

“Cas, like Bennie, like everyone in this school, is a mutant. But Cas’ gift is special. She can show you the future.” The professor’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes..

 

**###**

 

An hour later, Tony came back to himself gasping and crying. Bennie was plastered against his back, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. 

 

“What the fuck was that?” He managed to burst out between breaths.

 

“That hellish wasteland is the future.  _ If _ a mutant registry is implemented.” Cas state matter-of-factly.

 

“What does that have to do with the Sokovia Accords?” Tony groaned and let his head drop back against Bennie’s shoulder.

 

“Mister Stark, these Accords require superheroes to register for some kind of accountability or some bullshit like that. Professor, you can lecture me about my language later. Do you really think mutants would be far behind? If you’re not willing to turn away from these Accords for the sake of the greater good, be selfish enough to do it for your wife.”

 

“No one woul-”

 

“Come after me?” Bennie cut Tony off.

 

“Bennie is one of the first to die. In any scenario involving a registry.” Cas said gravely.

 

“Why?” Tony leaned his head back to look up at her.

 

Bennie smiled down at him sadly. “Because I won’t be silenced. And I’m powerful enough to make a difference.”

 

**###**

 

“Get the fuck out of my building!” Tony stormed into the conference room.

 

“I beg your pardon? Mister Stark, you invited us here!”

 

“Mister Secretary, General Ross, all due respect, I change my mind. Now get the fuck out before I let my wife throw you out.” Tony fumed.

 

“Wife?” Ross sounded confused.

 

“Wife.” Bennie waved her ring finger - a large ruby on a titanium-gold alloy band - at him.

 

“You!” Ross exclaimed, shooting to his feet.

 

“Me.” Bennie smiled sweetly. “Now, seriously. Get the fuck out. I can’t promise I’ll hold  back like I did last time we met.”

 

“Stark! You said-” the Secretary tried to reason.

 

“I know what I said.” Tony cut him off. “And Bennie showed me exactly why this is such a bead idea.”

 

“Mister Stark, please. I’m begging you. These Accords will never pass without support from someone like you.”

 

Tony shrugged. “Try Hammer. I’m sure he’d love the publicity.”

 

As soon as they were out the door Tony turned back to Bennie. “So how do we trump the publicity on this thing?”

 

Bennie grinned and flashed her ring at him. “We head it off with this.”

 

“And then?”

 

“You’ve got a few Congressmen and Senator in your pocket, right? Have someone introduce a compromise bill. Establish voluntary teams for mutants and supers that are meant to minimize damage and expedite cleanup.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Not to interrupt the moment, but that’s a workable solution. Your wife’s a smart woman. We really should get on this.” Maria interjected from the corner.

 

Steve was sitting at the table gaping.

 

“Why didn’t you bring her around sooner?” Maria demanded as her fingers flew across her tablet.

 

Tony scoffed. “It took me 20 years to convince her to marry me. I felt like being selfish for a while.”

 

Bennie pecked him on the cheek. “I’m not going anywhere without you, honey. It’s been established that bad things happen when I leave you alone. I’m really not a fan of you almost dying every time I leave town.”

 

Tony had the grace to  _ almost _ look sheepish.

 

“Now… wanna go break the internet?” Bennie waggled her ring under his nose and smiled back at the shit-eating grin that bloomed on his face.


End file.
